The following disclosure relates to interlocking siding, and associated trim pieces, used in siding construction on a structure. The siding has an outer layer with front and rear surfaces. The front layer is exposed and the rear layer has an insulating layer mounted thereto. The panels may be arranged generally vertical on the structure. The trim pieces cooperate with the siding pane for aesthetic mounting of the trim pieces and siding panel to the structure.